A parallel flow type condenser as shown in FIG. 1 is well known as a condenser which has a higher heat exchanging efficiency than a serpentine type condenser as shown in FIG. 2. The parallel flow type condenser includes a pair of first and second headers 1 and 2, a plurality of flat plate pipes 3 whose inner space is divided into a plurality of small passages by a plurality of vertical partition walls and corrugated fins 4 which are disposed between flat plate pipes 3. Both ends of flat plate pipes 3 are inserted into horizontal holes (not shown) which are formed at opposing positions on the outer peripheral surface of first and second headers 1 and 2, respectively, and connect between both headers 1 and 2 to communicate therebetween. Union joints 5 and 6 connecting the condenser with a refrigeration circuit are formed on one end of first and second headers 1 and 2, respectively.
Since the parallel flow type condenser has no serpentine portions 7 on a flat plate pipe as shown in FIG. 2, space 1 between flat plate pipes 3 are shown in FIG. 1, can be designed to be smaller than that in FIG. 2. That is, refrigerant flows through a plurality of flat plate pipes 3 which are arranged parallel to each other, thereby significantly reducing refrigerant pressure loss in the condenser. As a result, the diameter of flat plate pipes 3 can be minimized, and refrigerant can be efficiently condensed. Further, more flat plate pipes 3 can be used without enlarging the size of the condenser. Thus, the radiating area of the condenser can be increased, and its heat exchanging efficiency improved.
In the above-mentioned condenser, gaseous or vapor refrigerant flowing into second header 2 through union join 5 is condensed and exchanged into liquid refrigerant by passing through flat plate pipes 3. The liquid refrigerant which is passed through first header 1 is discharged through union joint 6, which is formed at the lowest end of first header 1, to a refrigeration circuit.
Since liquid refrigerant flows downwardly along the inner peripheral surface of first header 1, if union join 8 is disposed above the lowest end of first header 1 as shown in FIG. 3, liquid refrigerant flowing from flat plate pipes 3 positioned below union joint 8 accumulates at the inside bottom of first header 1, by way of flat plate pipes 31, thereby creating a non-heat exchanging portion in the condenser. Thus, it is necessary to dispose a union joint to discharge liquid refrigerant at the lowest end of the header, thereby limiting the design when the condenser is to be disposed in a limited space, such as in a car.